Waiting for Santa Hooves
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: On Christmas Eve The Cutie Mark Crusaders try to stay up to get a picture of Santa Hooves.


It was just two days before Christmas and Ponyville was alive with holiday spirit, The Cakes were putting lights on the roof of Sugarcube Corner, Big Mac was helping put up the tree in the center of town and Rarity was bringing out the ornaments and garland to decorate it. "I love this time of year"  
>Scootaloo thought to herself as she was riding though town on her scooter "Everything looks so amazing."<br>Scootaloo was on her way to the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse to her Cutie Mark Crusaders meeting and she continued enjoying the sights as she made her way to the clubhouse.

When she got to the clubhouse she saw Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle outside the clubhouse with a box of decorations."Hey Apple Bloom,hey Sweetie Belle." she greeted her friends "What are you doing with those decorations?".

"Applejack let me have these extra decorations for our clubhouse!" Apple Bloom answered happily.

"Cool" Scootaloo responded "What do we have in there?".

Sweetie Belle used her magic to open the box "Let's see" she said "We've got a lot of garland, a few ornaments, a mini Christmas tree and a tangled ball of lights".

"Awesome!" Scootaloo yelled excitedly "I can't wait to start decorating!".

"Wow Scootaloo I haven't seen you this excited about decorating" Apple Bloom said to her friend.

"I love decorating for Christmas." she told Apple Bloom "It's my favorite time of year!".

"Well let's get started by untangling these lights" Sweetie Belle said as she took the ball of lights out of the box.

A couple hours later the clubhouse was fully decorated.

"Well girls, we did it!" Apple Bloom declared proudly raising her hoof to hoofbump her friends.

"Your clubhouse looks amazing!" a voice said.

"Thanks Sis" Apple Bloom said to her smiling "I'm glad you found those extra decorations in the barn".

"I am too, I never seen it look so festive" Applejack told them "Well we better get to town for the tree lighting" she said then the four ponies headed to town.

When they got to the center of Ponyville and saw the tree it looked amazing, there were pinecones,popcorn,  
>cranberries and lots of lights.<p>

"Wow Rarity you did a great job!" Sweetie Belle said to her sister.

"Why thank you darling, this is definitely one of my finest jobs yet." Rarity replied to her.

"The tree looks wonderful this year Rarity" Fluttershy said when she saw the tree "and I'm glad you took my advice on adding pinecones and cranberries to add a more natural touch."

"Well it was a fabulous idea Fluttershy" Rarity told her "and the tree has never looked lovelier".

Just then Twilight and Spike came running up " I hope we're not late" Twilight said out of breath.

"Nope, you're just in time" Scootaloo told her then the lights turned on and it was a breathtaking sight.

The ponies all had fun and they drank hot cocoa,sang carols and had a wonderful time, the Cutie Mark Crusaders were discussing on what to do on Christmas Eve.

"We could go to Sugarcube Corner and help make Christmas cookies" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"I don't think I wanna do that after what happened when I tried to make cupcakes" Apple Bloom told her.  
>"How about some arts and crafts?".<p>

"I have a better idea" Scootaloo said "How about we stay up to try and see Santa Hooves?".

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle said enthusiastically "That sounds like fun",

"That's a great idea Scootaloo" Apple Bloom said to her friend.

"Thanks" Scootloo said proudly "I have wanted to try and do that forever but I had no one to help me stay awake".

"Well, we'll have each other to keep ourselves awake" Apple Bloom said to her.

"And we could get some snacks and games too" Sweetie Belle added.

"Well it's settled then we're going to stay up to see Santa Hooves!" Scootaloo shouted happily.  
>And with their plan ready they enjoyed the rest of the party.<p>

It was Christmas Eve and the Cutie Mark Crusaders were getting ready for the night, they headed to Sugarcube Corner to get some cookies to help them stay awake.

"Hi guys!" Pinkie Pie said upon seeing them "Whatcha doing here?"

"We are getting some cookies to have for tonight so we can stay up to see Santa Hooves!" Apple Bloom told her.

"Ooohh, that sounds like fun!" Pinkie said happily "I'll get you some extra special treats" she said as she went to the back to get the cookies, when she returned she had a box on her head and then gave it to the Crusaders.

Apple Bloom gave Pinkie the bits to pay for the cookies and picked up the box, "Thanks Pinkie" she said as the trio headed out the door.

They were heading to Sweet Apple Acres when Rainbow Dash crash landed in front of them.

"What happened Rainbow?" Scootaloo asked sounding very concerned.

"Just practing some new moves, what are you three up to?" Rainbow asked them.

"We're going to stay up to see Santa Hooves tonight!" Scootaloo told her.

"Awesome, I tried to do that when I was a filly but I fell asleep before he came to my house" Rainbow told them then she had an idea "Wait here a minute" she said as she took off, when she returned she had a camara."When I tried to stay up to see Santa Hooves I borrowed my Dad's camara to take a picture of him,  
>but the only pictures I got that night were of our Christmas tree" she said to them "My Mom said that the reason I didn't see him is that he used some magic to make me fall asleep".<p>

"Well if he does use magic to make everypony fall asleep it won't work for us!" Scootaoo said determinedly.

"If you girls get a picture be sure to bring it to me because I would love to see it" Rainbow said to them.

"We will" Sweetie Belle told her.

"Good luck" Rainbow said to them as she flew off.

"Let's get to Sweet Apple Acres before it gets dark" Apple Bloom said "I'm getting hungry".  
>The three ponies headed to the farm and got ready for the night.<p>

After they ate dinner they got some games and hot cocoa to help them stay awake.

"Okay girls, what do you want to do first?" Apple Bloom asked.

"How about we play Scrabble?" Sweetie Belle suggested.

"I'm liking this idea" Scootaloo agreed.

"Okay then we'll play Scrabble" Apple Bloom said to her friends.

A couple hours later the game was done and Apple Bloom had won.

"Apple Bloom you did great" Sweetie Belle told her friend.

"Yeah, what are you a dictionary?" Scootaloo asked teasingly.  
>Then all of a sudden there was a thud, like somepony walking through the house.<p>

"Did you guys hear that?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah" Apple Bloom said to her.

"Get the camara!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

Apple Bloom grabbed the camara and got ready for whoever was going to come into the living room,  
>they saw a shadow of a pony walking in and Apple Bloom snapped a picture.<p>

"Whoa nelly!" the pony exclaimed.

"Oops, sorry Applejack" Apple Bloom apologized "We thought you were Santa Hooves".

"Well good luck trying to get a picture, I'm going to head back to bed" Applejack said yawning.

"Good night Applejack" Apple Bloom said to her sister.

A few hours, five games and half a dozen cookies later the trio of ponies could barely keep their eyes open, Scootaloo shook her head and said "Come on girls we can't give up yet!".

"I'm getting tried Scootaloo" Sweetie Belle said sounding very tired.

"Me too" Apple Bloom agreed.  
>Then there was the sound of footsteps that made the Crusaders wake back up.<br>Scootaloo grabbed the camara and snapped a picture only to realize it was Winona Applejack's dog.

"Hey Winona" Apple Bloom said to her.

"Woof Woof!" Winona said happily.

"Do you want to join us?" Sweetie Belle asked Winona.

Winona then walked over to them and laid down next to Apple Bloom.

"What do you want to do next?" Scootaloo asked her friends.

"I don't know Scootaloo, I'm pretty tried" Apple Bloom told her.

"I am too and we've played most of the games" Sweetie Belle said to Scootaloo.

"Well I'm not and I am going to see Santa Hooves" Scootaloo said determinedly.

A little while later the three ponies were playing another game.  
>Then they heard footsteps coming from outside they went to grab the camara but all of a sudden they all fell asleep.<p>

The next morning the girls were sound asleep when Applejack came down stairs and saw them.

"Good morning you guys" Applejack said with a chuckle.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders started to wake up and saw Applejack "Morning" they all said in unison.

"Merry Christmas" Applejack said to them "Did you guys get a picture of Santa Hooves?".

"No" the girls said sadly.

"Well why don't we have breakfast then open up presents?" Applejack asked them.

"Alright" the Cutie Mark Crusaders said, then the four ponies headed to the kitchen.

After they ate breakfast they opened up their presents, Scootaloo got a pair of goggles, Apple Bloom got a tool kit and Sweetie Belle got a notebook to write her songs in.

"Well you girls got exactly what you asked for" Applejack said with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish we could of gotten a picture of Santa" Scootaloo said sighing.  
>Scootaloo then looked down and saw a picture of the three of them sleeping "Hey Applejack did you take this?" she asked.<p>

"No, I didn't" Applejack answered.

"Then who did?" Apple Bloom asked curiously.

Scootaloo picked the picture up and saw that there was a note on the back it said:

"You guys are very ambitious little fillies but you can't see me or it would ruin the magic and wonder of Christmas."  
>Santa Hooves.<p>

"Santa took the picture?" Scootaloo said in wonder.

"AWESOME" The three ponies exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you guys have a nice Christmas?" Applejack asked.

"Yes we did!" The Crusaders said happily.

"Well I'm glad" Applejack said smiling "Merry Christmas Cutie Mark Crusaders".

"Merry Christmas Everypony!" The Cutie Mark Crusaders said happily.


End file.
